The Sweetest Sorrows
by em2009
Summary: Takes place where 21306 epi. left off. Except Martin has moved to Sandy's place but they are not together. Ruthie and Martin don't rele talk anymore, but what happens when a tragedy brings them back? A RUTHIN
1. THE HIDDEN TRUTHS

Title: The Sweetest Sorrows

Disclaimer: Well I own absolutely nothing.

Note: um sorry about the other two stories I was writing (7th Heaven, One Tree Hill) I haven't had much time to keep them up but Ipromise I am going to do better with this one.

BACKGROUND: This is set basically where the show is now, but I am making Ruthie 16 so she can drive. Martin is living with Sandy and taking care of the baby and playing baseball at that college. Martin and Ruthie don't really talk anymore. While nothing is going on with Martin and Sandy romantically, he feels obligated to stay with her for their child. But who knows what will happen. After all this is fanficton!

THE SWEETEST SORROWS

CH 1: THE HIDDEN TRUTHS

Ruthie's Pov:

Dear Diary, 3/17/06

I cannot begin to describe the amount of emotion I feel. It's the kind where you wanna laugh, you wanna cry, you can't eat, you can't sleep kind of thing. I guess I know how unattainable what I want is, but somehow it makes me want it more. I guess by now I should let go, everyone is telling me too but I can't. I just feel it, I know that theres something there. What am I saying? He has a kid and a college girlfriend/ baby's mother/ whatever she is! Why would he want someone like me whos still in high school? But all of that still doesn't change the way I feel. After all how can you let something go that you have never even gotten a chance to experience? I guess I'll never be able to move on.

Much love,

Ruthie

Martins P.O.V:

Journal,

It's me again. I know I should just get over her. But how? I know that I have a responsibility to my child and the mother of my child for that matter, but it's not like I love Sandy. I know what I did but should she really be the one to suffer? Wait what am I saying. She has to of moved one, she could get any guy she wants. She is smart, beautiful, to determined for her on good, and just absolutely amazing. Why would she wait around for an idiot like me? I can't believe I ruined my chances with the one girl I care about. I am so confused. I don't know what to do!

Goodnight,

Martin

Hey you guys. I hope you like this story. I am going to try and keep it updated. I need this story it's like therapeutic or something, I dunno. But something awful is coming

So keep reading and start reviewing. Suggestions welcome.

Much love,

Emily


	2. Announcent Please Read

ANNOUNCEMENT: Im so sorry you guys! I know you guys want to hear more and I thank you all. I have had pageant practice this week and the pageant was Saturday so I have been super busy and I was so burnt out this weekend I just slept. I will really try super hard to update this week and if I don't I promise 2 chapters by next weekend. I love you guys. Don't stop reviewing. P.S: tragedy is coming in like 2 to 3 chapters.


	3. WITHOUT YOU

**CHAPTER 2**

**WITHOUT YOU**

Hey you guys sorry it has been so long. Here is your long overdue update!

Martins P.O.V:

Great another day! I know I should be happy but I'm not. I love my kid and I love Sandy but I will never love her the way I love Ruthie.

"Hey baby," Sandy said as she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek with baby Aaron in her arms.

"Good morning," I replied faking a smile.

"Well I have to go and get to work," I told her quickly making a quick exit.

" Ok bye sweetie see ya tonight," Sandy asked as more of a question than a statement.

"Yea," I replied non enthusiastically while walking out the door.

I know she has to know that I'm just not feeling the same about us anymore, but I can't find the heart to tell her that I'm not happy. But I have responsibilities and I should have never been that careless. Quickly I got into my Element and opened the glove department where I found what I had been looking for. God! She looked so happy. Her brown curls and those eyes, God I miss her. If only I could see her again. I don't know what to do with her, but this is my life now.

Finally I turned on the radio to try and let go of this and just focus on the day ahead, but just my luck Ne-Yo with So Sick came out of the speakers. Finally I stopped fighting it and just listened to the song and think about what used to be and what never can be.

Ruthies P.O.V:

"Ruthie time to get up," mom said as she peered into my room.

Slowly I got out of bed and took a shower. I curled my hair and put on a pair of jeans and a brown and blue short sleeve shirt with my sperry's and walked out to my car. I guess I figure if I still put all of my energy into looking good and acting the same infront of everyone than no one will notice that I still can't get over him. I just don't think I can stand to be without him forever!

"There it is," I said as I clutched onto the one thing that meant the most to me. It was a picture of us. We had taken back in the spring around the flowers on the park bench. I sat on his lap and let my curls fall in my face, but that was then this is now. Looking at it now somehow makes me sad that I know it will never be that good again.

Either in the next chapter or the one after the tragedy will be coming. And be patient there is Ruthin sure to come. And sorry this chapter sucked and sorry about not updating my aunt and uncle have been in the hospital and we have nine week exams this week.

Read and Review

Much Love,

Em


End file.
